LoveZutara Drabbles
by moongoddess8010
Summary: For LJ's Zutara 100.  Drabbles will be T or under.  Read and Review. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is for LJ's Zutara 100. This is also my first real fanfiction, so I really want reviews to help me out. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I'm a thirteen year old girl in the Midwest. Do I sound like I own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_?

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Dance

It was the end of the war and Katara was looking around the dance floor. The newest Fire Lord was holding a ball in honor of everyone who fought on the avatar's side. Katara had no clue where the person she wanted to dance was.

"Are you looking for someone?" a person asked. Katara turned around. Zuko, the person she was looking for, was right there. "Yes, actually," Katara said, "He is tall, handsome, with golden eyes, and the newest Fire Lord."

"Some stranger then," Zuko said. Katara laughed. "Would you like to dance, Katara?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded.

Zuko led her out to the dance floor, taking her hand. The first dance was a slow waltz. The second was fast pace. Song after song, they kept on dancing. By the last song, Zuko led Katara outside to the garden.

"This was a lovely night. I never knew you would be a great dancer," Katara said. "Well when you are a prince, you have to learn how to dance for balls and things," Zuko answered. There was a long silence. Zuko turned to Katara. She looked at him. He cupped her cheek to kiss her. It was a soft light kiss, but Katara knew the kiss meant something. It was a lovely night indeed.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I kind of liked it. I'll get better. Please review, I want opinions.


	2. Naked

Author's Notes: Thank you DragonJadefire for reviewing. I'm not sure how often I'll post, but I'll do so whenever I can. I'm in the middle of project central in school. By the way, Oh my god! Did you see last night's episode of _Avatar? _I can't believe Zuko's maternal great grandfather is Roku!

Disclaimer: I shall never own _Avatar_, but I wish I did.

Zuko knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he shouldn't watch people bathe, especially her. He hadn't mean to watch her, it just happened. He was gathering firewood when he saw her in the river. Being like any normal teenage boy, he just had to watch.

Now he was studying every curve of her bare form. The slope of the breast, the curve of her hips, and every wonderful muscle just intrigued him. Zuko wished he could study Katara's body more. He stepped forward. SNAP! Oh no, he just stepped on a twig.

There was a scream, "Zuko, are you staring at me!"

_Oh shit………_

Yes, I had fun writing that. The sad thing is I wrote it at midnight. Stupid caffeine Diet Mountain Dew kept me up. Please Review!


	3. Mask

Author's Note- I've got a new drabble. Weird story: My brother's girlfriend asked my mom is I was Emo (I'm not by the way). I'm not mad at her for asking. I could get were she was coming from. I was wearing a black shirt(with the seven dwarves on it), Van-like black polka dotted shoes, my hair was kind of shiny and pulled back(reason: our pilot light, the thing that controls hot water, was out so I couldn't take a shower) and I had my tiger print covered iPod. Go figure. Trust me, if you saw my room, you would know I'm not Emo(walls are bright orange, Tinker Bell, Hairspray, Miranda Lambert, American Idol, and Sisterhood of Traveling Pants posters, four American Dolls, etc.)

Ok. Whatever. This drabble's theme: Mask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara looked around the dark woods. She was in her Painted Lady outfit waiting for someone. The Fire Nation's woods scared her at nights. She wished the Blue Spirit would hurry up. Katara sometimes couldn't believe that she had met the Blue Spirit in the first place. She was helping a small town when she, literally, ran into him. Ever since then they would not talk and just help out other people.

She heard a noise. She looked around. She finally saw the Blue Spirit creep out of the shadows. He bowed at her. She bowed back. It became a ritual of theirs to do that. Katara studied his mask. The blue face, the white trimming, and the teeth together intrigued her. The strange thing was that it was of a Water Tribe god.

The Blue Spirit jerked his head to the side, signaling her to follow him. She, of course, followed him in the dark part of the forest. She was walking next to him when she broke the silence between them when she asked, "Who are you?" He just turned to face her. They both stopped walking. She could barely him answer, "I cannot answer that." Then, he continued walking. It took a while for Katara to comprehend him. When she finally did she tried to catch up with him. "May I please see your face?" she asked him. She started to reach for the mask when he stopped her. "Sorry, I can't let you see my face," he said.

Suddenly, a man with a bunch of swords jumped out of nowhere. He headed for Katara. The Blue Spirit pushed him out of her way. He picked Katara up bridal style and ran away into the woods. When he finally thought they were safe, he gently put her down.

"Thank you," Katara whispered. Before she knew what she was doing, she lifted his mask up a tad bit past his lips. Then, she started to his him. Zuko took a minute to react. He slowly started to put his tongue in her mouth. She let him. After a couple minutes, they finally broke apart. They noticed it was almost sunrise. "I have to go," Katara said before she headed back to her camp.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I had to do a mandatory PaintedBlue fic. Oh my God. I had no clue that could come out of me. I loved it. Please Review.


	4. Rain

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had any inspiration, had lots of homework, and haven't been feeling well. Thank you for reviews, if you haven't please review.

Disclaimer: I shall not ever own Avatar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rain

It rarely rained in the Fire Nation, but when it did, it reminded him of her. The rain falling on the ground reminded him of her bending powers. When he was outside and it was a heavy rainfall, he remembered fighting her and her incredible strength. The color of it reminded him of her bright blue eyes. The feel of rain on his skin brought back memories of her touch.

The thing he most loved about rain was it reminded him of the night before the eclipse. It had started to rain. Zuko and Katara had into the forest for cover. It didn't help much, but they wanted to be alone. They just sat there, with Zuko's arms around her, not saying anything, just letting the crisp rain fall down on them for the entire night. They both were worried about losing the war. When they heard Aang call for them at sunrise, Katara whispered, "I love you." He kissed her check and left. A tear slipped down her check just like the rain.

When the war was over, Katara went back to the Southern Water Tribe to help out, while Zuko stayed in the Fire Nation to take over. He hoped she will come back before the next rain fall. Luckily, she did. Her kiss tasted like rain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Was it too OOC? I'm not sure. Sorry, it's kind of short. Please Review.


End file.
